


Picture Perfect

by Aynazay, Emmalemmapie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 21:28:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19384987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aynazay/pseuds/Aynazay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmalemmapie/pseuds/Emmalemmapie
Summary: Levi is a 24 year old man teaching humanitarian psycholgy. With the new year rolling in means a new class, as the seniors pile into his classroom one stands out the most, Eren Yeager.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based off a au plot between me and one of my friends.   
> Edited by Emmalemmapie

September 1st, 2019. Senior year of high school. It was 6 am and the halls were empty of students, only people roaming the halls were the early bird teachers making sure everything was in place for the first day of school. A senior teacher, who taught humanitarian psychology, a course that dealt with the human development, sports, health, clinical, social behavior and cognitive processes. It taught all about why we act the way we do, about our health, about what it means to be a human and what your emotions mean. 

That said teacher had just been getting dressed to go in for the first day. He was infamous for never following the staff dress code. He usually wore tight-fitted formal pants with combat boots, and a tight long sleeved shirt, which he always rolled the sleeves up on. He was definitely stylish and he was definitely fit. He never brought much besides his laptop and a water bottle, since most of his class was online. He gave his students a quiet and comfortable atmosphere to work in. He never gave out quizzes, just large tests at the end of units, so there were less papers to do. Most of the time the homework were essays that needed to be submitted via online. Anyways, he finished his morning routine before driving to work in his equinox, and arrived at 7 am, when the hallways were still pretty barren of students. He waited in his car and clocked in on his iPhone Xr as students filled in his classroom without him in it. 

He was known all across the district as the teacher who could make any student fall into line and straighten up their act. He was smart and strict. People always talked about how he was the young and hot teacher but he was also one of the strictest in the school. Taking his class would either benefit you or ruin you. He didn’t mess around, he wasn’t the mean teacher he was just intimidating, to the point people didn’t want to mess with him or they were inclined to but it never went well for that person. 

He already had his classroom set up for the year. The classroom was minimalistic and clean. He was a clean-freak and if you even thought about making a mess in his room you would pay for it. He had a soft, white room, with little succulents around to make it feel like you were home. Instead of desks there were little, comfy chairs with no tables and he encouraged his students to do all their work online instead of paper. He had his own desk off to the side with a small plaque that read “Levi Ackerman”. Everything on his desk was organized to the way he wanted it. There were no flashy things in his room, it felt very sophisticated.

On the other side of town, Eren was waking up to the squeal of his alarm going off at 6 am. He slowly got up to the agonizing beeping in his ear. He stretched a bit and stood up looking at his reflection in the mirror. He had a tall, thin structure as he towered over the body mirror. He sighed and went over to his closet to pick out an outfit for his first day of senior year. He wore a brown beanie on his head, a black and white striped shirt with a jean jacket over it, a pair of ripped jeans and white vans. He grabbed his camera and laptop bag before heading downstairs. As he checked the time while walking down the hallway he ran into Mikasa.

“Eren.”  
“What?”   
“Did you eat?”  
Eren sighed. “No, not yet...”

Mikasa nodded and moved on to greet their mother. Taking food for the both of them, Eren kissed his mom on the cheek as goodbye and headed out with the car keys. Mikasa sat in the passenger seat with Eren driving them off to school. When they pulled in they parked next to a nice equinox and stepped out. He re-adjusted his beanie on his head and started to walk towards the school entrance. Mikasa stayed by his side as they met up with Armin and Sasha talking until first hour was about to start. They separated ways and Eren walked into his first hour not seeing any desk but seats? He sat in the first row corner waiting for the teacher to come in and start class. 

Over the speaker, the bright office assistant, named Hanji, was welcoming the students on their first day back with some reminders. She had always been an overly hyper woman, always sweet to Eren, never turned him down in the office whenever he needed something when he was in his younger years of highschool. She was a bit mysterious though, he had heard her get serious in the back multiple times and come back out to the front desk with her happy-go-lucky attitude. She always seemed like she was hiding something within the district. The bell for first hour rung with a push of a button beneath her fingers...still no teacher in the classroom. About a minute later, a short man walked into the small chattering classroom. Nobody expected the teacher to be hot, so it got quiet when he entered. The girls gawked and sighed dreamily, the ones that were awake enough to function at least and the guys were unimpressed. How could the rumors be true of him being so intimidating if he was only five foot two? It was his eyes. They were cold and burned through others. He st down his laptop and his water bottle before he stood up at the front of the class, getting a good look at his new students, before he said in a quiet tone, "Hush." so the girls would stop their gawking. Once the silence fell, he spoke,

“You already know my name, it's on the desk. You can call me Levi ”, He cleared his throat, “ I don’t really do icebreakers like other teachers because frankly I don’t care what you do in your personal lives, but for my sake why don’t we go around saying your names.” He looked around the room before he nodded to the green-eyed boy sitting in the corner of the front row, “Why don’t you start.”

Eren actually hadn’t been paying attention for he was turning on his laptop and getting it all set up for class when he suddenly heard a ‘Why don’t you start’ he looked up and realized he was being talked to and made the mistake of looking Levi straight in the eyes.

“Oh, Uhm, I’m Eren, Eren Yeager.” He spat out quickly.

Fuck.

The teacher was hot.

His voice was hot too.

Good thing it was early enough in the morning so no one really cared about his embarrassing moment and so the class went on with names. He looked at Levi again who was paying attention to whoever was saying their name. Man was this going to be a fun year.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story belongs to Aynazay and her friend.  
> Edited by Emmalemmapie.

Levi noticed his slip right away smirking at it. Everyone finished saying their names and Levi walked off to his laptop. 

“I don't mess around in this class. Everyone, be ready to take notes. You know what is expected of you so I shouldn't have to lay down any rules, you're seniors, not children. Act like it. If you have any questions, problems, or concerns, please wait until I'm done talking to ask. If you have to use the restroom for any reason, just go. You don’t have to ask. Just know you will be missing material and I do not go over things more than once. Do you understand?”

The class nodded and he proceeded to open up a presentation.

“Today we are starting off with a very heavy topic, suicide. We’re going to be understanding why the human brain reacts to depression, also why the brain feels it is responsible to take such actions,” He flipped the slide, “Last year we lost a student named Petra to suicide as you may remember…” Eren soon realized he was one of those teachers so he took out his phone and pressed record as the presentation went on so then he was able to go back to and study. He took as many notes as he could, trying to comprehend everything that was happening in the slideshow. Soon he realized he was dozing off while looking at Levi, he shook himself awake and made a mental note to bring in some coffee the next day. The bell soon rang and all the students feld out of their classes to get to their next one. Eren took his time packing up his things making sure he had everything. When he started to head out of the classroom he shot a quick “Have a good day’ being the only student to say that. Eren left the class still feeling a bit flustered of his mess up earlier.

The day went by slowly and it was finally time to leave. Every teacher did the same thing whether it was icebreakers or the ‘you’re a senior now’ speech. Eren yawned as he met up with Mikasa outside and walked to the car together. That’s when their eyes connected, Eren just stared at the man's resting bitch face he had. It’s the same face he had on all day in class. He seemed to be studying Eren before he collected himself and drove off. That said man had a feeling of wrongness wash over him and he just wanted to get home. 

It took an hour for him to get home, his very simplistic and clean home. He opened the door and was greeted by his cat, Echo, she was a thin, white cat, with elegant fur and the same sea foam green eyes Eren had. He picked up his cat and sat down his water bottle, he walked into his study and sat down with Echo in his lap. He turned on his laptop and found Eren’s email and took the time to write to him.

Eren,

Welcome to human psychology. You caught my eye in class today. You have an efficient way of keeping up with my pace, but if it's too much for you to comprehend at once, tell me. I trust you're going to do well in this course. I hope you're enjoying being a senior. Have a good rest of your evening.

Levi Ackerman

He sent that one out then started writing emails to all of his other students saying that he either noticed they were going to succeed or they were going to struggle with his class. The only difference between the emails were that they were pretty short and to the point while Eren’s was a little personalized just for him.

After having that little moment with his teacher, Eren drove home rather quickly, he had felt a weird crawl go up his spine making him just wanting to go home. Mikasa was playing metal on the way back home while Eren was lost in his thoughts. Why was Levi in the student parking lot. When he got home he worked out and opened up his laptop seeing he got an email. His face turned pink reading over the email, he couldn’t help but think this was a bit personalized for him. He closes his laptop and head downstairs to help with dinner.

Levi spent his night fixing things in the schools curriculum before he made sure his own things were prepared for tomorrow. He went out for dinner and brought Echo back some luxury cat food. He took a long shower before cuddling up in bed with his precious furbaby, scrolling through pinterest on his laptop for new tattoo ideas. He decided on a whim to give himself a geometric tattoo that night, which turned out beautifully, but would still be covered by his clothing during work hours. He was definitely well off. He received emails back from every student and staff member besides Eren. He stared at the opened email for a good minute before he closed out of it and shut off his laptop, mentally deciding he would wait until the morning to check again. He laid silently with his cat, stroking Echo, before he finally found himself getting to sleep.. then his laptop made a bing. He sat up with a sigh and opened it up once again, the bright light beaming onto his face made him squint. It was dark out now. Nighttime. The city lights were shining from his balcony and the moon was in full effect. He tried once more to sleep, but with no luck, he decided to go out for a run. 

After Eren helped make dinner that night, it hit him that never replied back to Levi’s email. He laid down that night and opened his laptop to respond.

Levi, 

Thank you, I hope you’re okay with me recording the class it’ll help me comprehend better and I’ll be able to go back to study it, thank you again. 

Eren Yeager 

He found himself shaking from writing the email but didn’t know why. He blamed it on him being tired so he shut off his laptop and pulled the covers up and he passed out.


End file.
